


Fantastic Bastard(s)

by demolitionloverz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Songfic, Tags Are Hard, i just want souda to suffer i'm sorry, this is my first fanfic on my own i'm sorry if this is bad, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitionloverz/pseuds/demolitionloverz
Summary: In which Kazuichi sees himself yearning for the person who he thought was too good to yearn for.
Relationships: One sided Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Fantastic Bastard(s)

_" hey "_

No answer.  


_" i miss you "_   


Once again,no answer.

Kazuichi sighed as he put down his phone,his head resting heavy against the pillow. He hadn't noticed the tears clouding his vision until he took the time to blink.

'Why hasn't Gundham been answering my texts?',Kazuichi asked to himself,tears running down his cheeks. That question had been having his brain wracked for the last couple days since he hadn't seen or spoken the breeder.

Maybe it was because the early morning and he hadn't woken up yet,though Kazuichi knew that Gundham always woke up much earlier than the mechanic. 

Not like he cared or anything...Or did he?

As much as he absolutely despised the breeder and how haughty and pompous he was,there was a part of him that craved his affection.

No. Not his affection. 

_His love._

No,no way he wanted anything like that to do with Gundham. He just got lonely sometimes,and the so called 'Supreme Overlord of Ice' was always the first one his mind went to,for some odd reason.

Maybe because of how pretty the goth looked on top of Kazuichi,his hot breath against his neck and death grip on his hips,or maybe how his messy hair adorned his face and how the blush filled the tip of his ears,cheeks and knuckles with a strong shade of red against his pale skin. Or maybe how gentle he was when handling his animals,or when he spoke to his classmates,or how his deep voice was extremely comforting...

_What the hell?_

Kazuichi sat up on the bed where he laid. He sighed as he looked at the pillow in which he had rested his head on,seeing the dark tears stains on the fabric. He wiped his eyes again and scoffed subconsciously.

_Why am I crying over that creep? I'm better than this..._

The deafening silence in his dimly lit room accentuated the dread in his heart.

_Am I better than this?_

Kazuichi gripped the sheets beneath him as he heaved a quiet sob.

Of course he wasn't better than this. 

He'd never be good enough,unless he was under some sort of high. Anything to get him to feel not like himself was enough to make him feel genuinely good for once.

Only then he'd be good enough for himself,let alone anyone else.

_Gundham...He always seems so confident...People seem to genuinely like him,why isn't that the case for me?_

_What the hell am I doing wrong?_

The thoughts stopped for a second as Kazuichi sighed and closed his eyes,laying down on the bed again. 

_Maybe some sleep will help me clear my mind._

and as Kazuichi drifted back to sleep,his last thoughts were once again of Gundham. 

Kazuichi knew he was fantastic,but never good enough to be worth anyone's time. 

Specially the breeder's.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so dont be too harsh please >_>


End file.
